Console de Commandes
Utilisation de la console Saisie des commandes *Les commandes ne sont pas affectés par la casse ( "a" et "A" sont considérées comme identiques). *Les commandes sont considérés comme : Commandes <#> **Les symboles "<" et ">" ne sont pas à entrer avec le code et "<#>" est à remplacer par la quantité souhaitée. *Une commande pour ajouter un objet est considéré comme : player.additem <#> **Si l'on veut s'ajouter 500 or, on doit entrer : player.additem f 500 Comment trouver l'ID d'un objet ou d'un PNJ ? Jetez l'objet à terre, ouvrez la console et cliquez sur l'objet. Regardez un PNJ, ouvrez la console et cliquez sur le PNJ. ID et codes fonctionnant avec un ID Rajouter un objet/Enlever un objet Rajouter : player.additem <#> Enlever : player.removeitem <#> Pour donner ou enlever à un PNJ, vous devez remplacer par son ID. Or et divers *Or : 00000f somme exemple : player.additem 00000f 20000 *Crochets : 00000a somme exemple : player.additem 00000a 500 Armes Arcs *Long : 3b562 *Chasseur : 13985 *Orque : 1398d *Dwemer : 13995 *Elfique : 1399d *Verre : 139a5 *Ébonite : 139ad *Daedrique : 139b5 Dagues * Fer : 1397e *Acier : 13986 *Orque : 1398e *Dwemer : 13996 *Elfique : 1399e *Verre : 139a6 *Ébonite : 139ae *Daedrique : 139b Masses à une main *Fer : 13982 *Acier : 13988 *Orque : 13990 *Dwemer : 13998 *Elfique : 139a0 *Verre : 139a8 *Ébonite : 139b0 *Daedrique : 139b8 Masses à deux mains *Fer : 13981 *Acier : 1398a *Orque : 13992 *Dwemer : 1399a *Elfique : 139a2 *Verre : 139aa *Ébonite : 139b2 *Daedrique : 139ba Épées à une main * Fer : 00012eb7 *Acier : 00013989 *Argent : 0010aa19 *Orque : 00013991 *Dwemer : 00013999 *Elfique : 000139a1 *Verre : 000139a9 *Ébonite : 000139b1 *Daedrique : 000139b9 Épées à deux mains *Fer : 0001359d *Acier : 00013987 *Argent : 0010c6fb *Orque : 0001398f *Dwemer : 00013997 *Elfique : 0001399f *Verre : 000139a7 *Ébonite : 000139af *Daedrique : 000139b7 Haches à une main *Fer : 00013790 *Acier : 00013983 *Orque : 0001398b *Dwemer : 00013993 *Elfique : 0001399b *Verre : 000139a3 *Ébonite : 000139ab *Daedrique : 000139b3 Haches à deux mains *Fer : 00013980 *Acier : 00013984 *Orque : 0001398c *Dwemer : 00013994 *Elfique : 0001399c *Verre : 000139a4 *Ébonite : 000139ac *Daedrique : 000139b4 AUTRE MÉTHODE. Ensuite pour toutes les armes qui ne sont pas présentes dans cette liste. Utiliser la commande help avec le bouton " ² " suivi du mot arme. (Ex : help arme ou help weapons ou encore help swords). Le menu help vous dressera une liste avec toutes les éléments portants les mots que vous avez écrit après le help. Cela fonctionne aussi avec les armures (Ex : help armor). Ensuite il ne vous reste plus qu'à indiquer le nombre d'item voulu. Bon jeu. Code sans ID Section vide Utiliser la console Entrer les codes Ils ont la structure suivante : Code <#> *Les < et > ne sont pas entrées avec le code, *<#> est remplacé par la quantité désirée. Le code pour ajouter des objets est le suivant : AddItem <#> *Ainsi, si vous voulez ajouter 500 pièces d'or, vous entrerez : Additem f 500 Ciblage Pour cibler un objet, ouvrez la console et cliquez sur l'objet. Son nom apparaîtra au milieu de l'écran. Un objet ciblé dans la console est aussi appelé "référence". Code raccourci ou Prefix Required Un code raccourci se rapporte à un code ayant une forme plus courte qui peut être utilisée de la même façon que la forme longue. *ToggleFogOfWar est la forme longue. *TFOW est la versioi a besoin d'un préfixe pour fonctionner correctement. *SetHealth <#> n'aura pas d'effet. *Player.SetHealth <#> fixera votre santé maximale à <#>. Tableau des commandes Commandes de ciblage * La plupart des commandes "ciblées" peuvent être utilisées sur le joueur en se ciblant lui même ou en ajoutant "Player." devant la commande désirée. Quelques commandes comme "Kill" et "Disable" feront crasher le jeu si ces-derniers sont utilisés sur le joueur, alors que d'autre commandes peuvent provoquer des effets inattendus. Commandes de quêtes Commandes de joueur *Most "Player commands" can be used on any NPC by targeting them in the console window, and typing the code without the Player. prefix. Autres Déplacement Catégorie:Skyrim:Gameplay